


A Change of Path

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat and Kara have been hooking up after the events of the s2 finale. Will Cat still go to Washington. Written for the prompt "Lie to me then".Originally posted at Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	A Change of Path

“Kara, we can’t keep doing this.”

Falling back against the pillows, Kara doesn’t answer. She just raises one eyebrow in a way that Cat finds painfully familiar. How many habits and traits have they collected from one another over the years? This is why she has to go. Again. Olivia’s offer promises a life in DC, not just a job. 

“Sure we can. You helped me get over the whole boyfriend leaving situation, and now we both feel much better. Why shouldn’t we keep doing exactly what we’ve been doing?”

“The fact that this is clearly some kind of rebound should be warning sign enough, Supergirl.” Cat gathers the silk sheets around her naked form, obscuring herself even though she knows Kara can see past any barrier Cat puts in her way. “I can’t tell you that we’ve secretly stumbled into a perfect relationship, that we can have this and everything will be okay.”

Kara reaches for her, and god help her but Cat gives up her hand to be held. It’s somehow the most intimate gesture to pass between them, despite the hours they’ve spent naked and exploring each other, this night and so many previous. 

“Lie to me then.” Kara shrugs as she says it, avoiding Cat’s gaze for a long moment. “Other people do. They do it all the time. Everyone’s happy until they’re not. It works until it doesn’t. And sometimes… sometimes you just get lucky, Cat.”

“This is not a part of my life I’ve ever been lucky in,” Cat replies, leaning in when Kara scoots closer, wrapping her up easily in a one-armed embrace. Their other hands remain entwined. 

“Maybe you were just waiting for me?” Kara punctuates her question with a kiss to the top of Cat’s head. They should shower. They should get out of bed and get dressed. They should pretend they don’t know what it is to kiss and touch and hold each other, the better to protect themselves when it all goes wrong. 

They should do all of those things, and yet Cat doesn’t move.

“Makes sense,” Cat says, stifling a yawn. Dawn can’t be far away. “None of the four humans I married worked out, so clearly I was just holding out for alien quasi-royalty. That must be it.”

“I’m not a princess,” Kara mutters, but the regal tilt of her jaw gives her away all the same. “If my pod hadn’t been knocked off course, if I’d landed on time… we could have been together for decades by now. We’re just catching up.”

“You’re that serious about this? About us?” Cat has been avoiding those very questions for at least a month.

“I love you, Cat.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Cat considers, the shoulds mounting up by the second. She turns away from should, from expectation, from what other people would do. It’s the instinct Cat has built a life and an empire on. There’ll be no Washington, not now. 

“I love you, too. Isn’t that funny?”

Kara smiles. “Not that funny, no. Does that mean I can stay over? No kicking me out before breakfast?”

“I suppose,” Cat replies. “Stay, anyway. We’ll work out the rest as we go. I always do.”

“Good,” Kara says, pulling Cat down onto the pillows beside her. “Now get some sleep. You need it, remember.”

“Bossy.” Cat’s complaint is half-hearted, as she rests her head on Kara’s broad shoulder. She doesn’t have time to say goodnight before sleep washes over her, and it feels a lot like peace.


End file.
